


Blooming

by Name_Surname



Series: Choni Married Life oneshots [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Married Couple, No Angst, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Name_Surname/pseuds/Name_Surname
Summary: “Hi.” Cheryl whispered quietly. Toni giggled and looked up at her fiance with sleepy eyes.“Hello.” Toni replied, matching her tone. Cheryl laughed lightly too and leaned forward to kiss Toni. Toni reciprocated it and the hand left her waist and came up to grab Cheryl's face. The kiss was soft and sweet. Cheryl broke it and lay back down on the pillow, a small soft smile played on her lips. Toni lay down next to her, brown eyes meeting each other. Toni moved a strand of loose red hair that lay over Cheryl’s face.“I want a baby.” Cheryl announced quietly.Cheryl and Toni's journey in starting their family.





	Blooming

Red and pink hair blended together on top of the same pillow as the couple cuddled closely together. It was freezing outside as the snow continued to fall, a typical January in Riverdale. 

They were squashed together in the box room in the Cooper-Jones’ new house. Polly and the twins got the box room but Cheryl didn’t envy Polly, having to share the double bed with two 9 year olds. She doubted they would be cold though. Cheryl watched as the light from the moon crept in under the half shut blinds and caught the diamond on her engagement ring. She watched with a sense of tranquility, the scattered light from the ring dance around the small room. She smirked to herself. She turned around to face her half asleep fiance. She reached down under the covers to find her other hand. Toni’s left one was on Cheryl’s waist holding her in tight. She grabbed a hold of it and brought it up to her lips and kissed it.

 

“Hi.” Cheryl whispered quietly. Toni giggled and looked up at her fiance with sleepy eyes.

 

“Hello.” Toni replied, matching her tone. Cheryl laughed lightly too and leaned forward to kiss Toni. Toni reciprocated it and the hand left her waist and came up to grab Cheryl's face. The kiss was soft and sweet. Cheryl broke it and lay back down on the pillow, a small soft smile played on her lips. Toni lay down next to her, brown eyes meeting each other. Toni moved a strand of loose red hair that lay over Cheryl’s face. 

 

“I want a baby.” Cheryl announced quietly. Her eyes never leaving Toni’s.

 

Toni’s brow furrowed in confusion. They had never mentioned starting a family before. Toni hadn’t even thought Cheryl wanted a baby. She was very apprehensive around Eloise earlier that day. When Betty asked her to hold her for her while she lifted dinner up, Cheryl very quickly passed her to Toni.

 

“What?” Toni asked, a bit louder than before. 

 

“I want a baby.” Cheryl repeated. She looked determined.

 

“Where did this come from?” Toni asked, with a light laugh. Cheryl eyed her a bit for the laugh. 

 

“You were just so good with Eloise today. And you’re always so good with the twins.” Cheryl explained. 

 

“That doesn’t mean we have to have a baby. I mean are we even ready for a baby?” Toni asked her seriously. Cheryl mused it over, they were nowhere near as wealthy as Cheryl was growing up but they aren’t poor by any stretch. They have nice things, a good apartment, steady jobs. Cheryl thinks they’re ready. They do have a mortgage to pay off though and student loans and an upcoming wedding.

 

“Will you think about it?” Cheryl asked Toni. The moon made Cheryl's skin glow.

 

Toni nodded. It made her hair ruffle against the pillow.

 

“Promise?”

 

“I promise.” 

 

Cheryl smiled. She held her pinky out and Toni wrapped her own around it. Cheryl rolled over making herself the little spoon, she brought Toni’s arm over her waist again by the pinky and they both settled into a sleep.

 

*********

“Happy Valentines day.” A whisper said. Cheryl opened a sleepy eye.  Toni stood by the bed holding a breakfast tray. Cheryl smirked and sat up, her hair crazy and knotty from sleep. 

 

“Happy Valentines day to you too.” Cheryl replied happily. She sat up straight and Cheryl gave her a kiss. Toni handed her a knife and fork before placing the tray down on the bed. Pancakes, topped with whipped cream, cherries and sliced strawberries. “You are too sweet.” Cheryl said taking a forkful of mostly whipped cream. 

 

“You’re sweeter.” Toni said kissing her on the forehead climbing over Cheryl's lap and sitting next to her on the bed. Cheryl fed her a strawberry. 

 

“What time are you in work at?” Cheryl asked looking up. Most of the time Toni just wakes her up when she’s walking out the door to say goodbye. 

 

“I’ve to be there for 9. I’ll be home early though and we can go out for dinner in Gino’s, your  _ favourite. _ ” Toni told her and Cheryl smiled happily. 

 

“I love you.” Cheryl told her loudly with a mouthful of pancakes.Toni laughed and kissed her cheeks. 

 

“Love you too. I have to go to work now.” Toni told her, Cheryl pouted at her.

 

“Wait! I have to give you your present.” Cheryl told her. She moved the tray off her lap and shot out of the bed to nab the gift bag she had stashed away in the wardrobe. Toni is oblivious and never noticed the red gift bag in the corner of their wardrobe. “Ta-da!” Cheryl said handing it to her. 

 

Toni smiled and her and opened the bag. The pair never normally do big gifts for Valentines, they normally reserve that for birthdays and Christmas. This year was no exception. Toni’s present was a few assortments of gummies and chocolate, a new lense for her camera, a few polaroids and fun insert cards for them, a cinema voucher (It’s a Cheryl tradition, normally it’s for the Bijou but since moving out of Riverdale a few years ago it isn’t possible.) and a bottle of pomegranate body spray. “Thank you, sweetie.” Toni said giving Cheryl a hug and a kiss before going to work.

 

Toni’s an assistant for a photographer in New York. The job pays well and she’s allowed take charge of the shoots a lot since they get a lot of business. The mostly just touches up photos in their studio but she was out today in Time Square. Some family think it’s a cute place to take Valentines photos. Toni still doesn’t understand the need that some parents have to pay a photographer to take photos for every holiday. (This same family is booked in on St Patrick's day as well). That being said, Cheryl has on occasion set up mini photo shoots for herself in their house themed around the time of the year for her instagram. She doesn’t have pay Toni to take those photos though.

 

The shoot didn’t take long. They had two kids, a girl and boy, four and two. They were surprisingly well behaved. Their mom did give them suckers and goldfish crackers to keep going though. The little girl loved the camera to, she had no problem with any of the poses Toni asked her to do. She didn’t even seem put off by the ridiculous pink and red outfit her mother had her wearing. Toni didn’t understand that either. The little boy was cute too, he had giant round eyes like a fish and his dad could make him giggle easily from behind the camera. Toni thinks his pictures came out best. 

 

She finished up at 3, dropped the equipment back to the studio and logged her hours into the system. It was 4 by the time she got home to the apartment. When she got in Cheryl was already getting ready for their reservations at six. Going out is an affair with her. She was sitting directly in front of the full length mirror in their living room doing her eye makeup. She claims this room has the best lighting in the apartment. 

 

“You’re home!” Cheryl said happily, not looking away from the mirror. 

 

“I am indeed, I’m just about to hop into the shower.” Toni told her. Cheryl made a noise that seemed like acknowledgment. 

 

The couple managed to make it out the door by 5:30 which is very impressive for them and into a taxi, making their reservations. 

 

“I fucking love Gino's.” Chery said. Toni wasn’t 100% if she was saying it to her or to herself.

 

“I fucking love you .” Toni countered, Cheryl smirked at her, peeking up from behind her menu. “But I feel like we should try and cut back on the cursing a bit.” Toni suggested.

 

“Why would we do that?” Cheryl scoffed, eyes locked on the menu. “I think I might get the beef.”

 

“I thought about it like I promised.” Toni said nonchalantly, she was actually a mixture of panicked and excited inside. She had always been pretty good at hiding her emotions.  

 

Cheryl’s head shot up, a premature smile graced her face. She tried to stop it, in case she was disappointed. “You did? And?” Cheryl asked.

 

“I would love to have a baby with you, Cheryl Blossom.” Toni said a smile plastered to her face. Cheryl let out a little squeal of excitement and leant across the table to kiss Toni.

 

*****

 

They were back from their honeymoon two weeks when Cheryl had her first round of IUI. They both agreed that it would be best to wait until after the wedding before they started this process. A doctor had examined them both and found that Cheryl was more likely to have a viable pregnancy than Toni. Toni didn’t mind too much since the couple had already talked about Cheryl being the one to carry. They were using donor sperm (obviously), when she mentioned it to her friends Sweet Pea has been weirdly offended that Toni never asked him to donate as he was ‘like a brother to her’. Toni was just disturbed at the thought of a Cheryl-Sweet Pea baby. 

 

“I’m nervous.” Cheryl whispered. She sat at the edge of the examination table in a paper gown. They had told her it shouldn’t feel dissimilar to a pap smear. The doctors had stepped out of the from for a bit. 

 

“Don’t be, you’ll do fine.” Toni reassured grabbing her hands and rubbing small circles into it with her thumb. 

“Of course I will.” Cheryl scoffed, defensively. 

*********

“Negative.” Cheryl sighed walking out of the bathroom negative test in hand. Toni sat in bed and frowned. It had been two weeks since they first got IUI, that's when the doctor advised them to check with a test. They did know there wasn’t very high odds on getting pregnant in the first place but it was still disappointing. Cheryl had to go in for a blood test anyway tomorrow. They could schedule another IUI then.

Cheryl plonked herself down in the bed next to Toni and passed the test over to her. She rested her head on the shorter girls shoulder as Toni began to inspect the test.

“We can try again.” Toni told her kissing Cheryl on the temple. Cheryl nodded but couldn’t help the tears filling her eyes. She really wanted to be pregnant.

“We can try again.” Cheryl repeated, to herself more so than Toni.

*********

“I can’t look at it.” Cheryl said to Toni would was perched up on the bathroom sink as they waited the five minutes for the test to finish. Cheryl sat on the lid of the toilet. Toni hopped off and picked up the stick that rested on the window sill behind the toilet.

Her hand covered the result. She counted down from 3 aloud. She couldn’t help the humongous smile that came over her face. A clear giveaway of the result. Cheryl looked up at her hopefully, her hands were clasped together in what would be prayer if Cheryl was remotely religious over her mouth.

“Are we?” Cheryl asked nervously. Tears filled Toni’s eyes as she let out a straggled  _ ‘yes’  _ and nodded her head vigorously. Cheryl jumped off the toilet seat and gave Toni a giant bear hug where they both ended up crying.

The blood test the next day confirmed it.

*********

They were back in Riverdale for the weekend. Once more staying in the Cooper-Jones household. Thankfully this time with the guest room and warmer weather. Well as warm as one can expect October to be. Toni wasn’t sure if this was a pregnancy symptom but lately Cheryl just gave off heat, it was nearly suffocating so she silently prayed Riverdale would be alot cooler than New York. 

Toni helped Cheryl grab their bags from the trunk. She’d really gone all ‘mother bird’ (as Cheryl’s dubbed) over her lately, she doesn’t want her to exert  herself in any way. They made their way up the drive and knocked on the door. Betty answered a little flustered. Eloise was in her arms, a lot bigger and rounder than when she seen her last. She must be nearly 18 months.

“Hey guys.” Betty greeted happily. Cheryl smiled at her and walked in. Toni wheeling two cases behind her. 

“Hi Betty, hi baby.” Toni said sweetly. Eloise went shy and buried her face into her mother's neck.  

“Are you not going to say hi, baby?” Betty asked the little girl in her arms. The infant made no effort in responding to her mother's question. “She hasn’t been herself lately, I think she’s getting some new teeth.” Betty explained as she shut the front door. “She’s so clingy, she won’t let me put her down.” 

“Oh poor baby.” Toni cooed as she followed Betty into the sitting room. “Where’s Jug?” She asked.

“He’s working late tonight, he’ll be back around 8. Are you two hungry, I was going to hang on for him?” Betty asked sitting on the sofa. She sat the baby down next to her. Eloise having none of that climbed up onto her mother's lap, facing in towards her chest.

“No we’re good, we’ll wait.” Cheryl said, mostly not to be an inconvenience. Toni eyed her like she was a crazy person. Was she trying to starve their child?

“So why the impromptu trip to Riverdale?” Betty asked, she twisted the little ponytail at the top of Eloise’s head that she had finally managed to tie up.

“We just have some news, we wanted to say it in person. Not over social media or anything.” Cheryl said casually.

Betty eyed her suspiciously. “Says the social media mogul. So what is it?” 

“Hmm”

“You’re news?” Betty prompted.

“We’ll tell you when Jughead is back.” Toni told her. Betty stared at them disgusted.

“And leave me in suspense? Please, I’ll act surprised.” Betty begged. Cheryl scoffed and rolled her eyes, Toni smirked. 

“Sorry, cousin dearest.” Cheryl said as she went to bring the bags upstairs. Toni’s eyes nearly bulged out of her head. Betty squirmed she hates the reminder of their familial ties. Especially when the twins are around. Thankfully Polly never told them.

*****

“Toni.” Jughead said cheerfully when he got in from work. He gave her a quick nod. “Cheryl.” He said cordially, Cheryl gave him a nod. She didn’t want a hug anyway he’s covered in grease and motor oil and she takes pride in her appearance.

A chorus of  _ Dadadadada  _ was heard from upstairs where Betty was trying to settle Eloise. Jughead smirked and went up to say good night.

By the time dinner was served Cheryl was so preoccupied with eating that she forgot to make the announcement they came all this way for. That was until Toni nudged her leg and cast her gaze towards Betty and Jughead.

Cheryl made a knowing look and nodded. Toni cleared her throat.

“So we have something to tell you guys.” Toni announced . Betty looked excited, her brain no doubt trying to guess what this news might be.

“We’re pregnant.” Cheryl said excitedly. Betty’s face broke out into a wide smile and Jughead even gave a happy smirk towards them.

“Congratulations!” Jughead told them. “How far along? Wait which one of you?” 

“Me, I am. I’m just gone 10 weeks.” Cheryl said proudly.

“I knew it.” Betty said happily to herself.

“Good job, Nancy Drew.” Cheryl said with a laugh.

*********

Toni and Cheryl drove towards Thistle House late morning on the Sunday. Despite Cheryl’s strained relationship with her mother she does feel it’s right to let her know about the baby. She imagines it must hurt finding out your daughter is pregnant via social media. The last time she saw her mother was at an uncomfortable dinner the day after the wedding when she asked Toni if she thought it was normal to have pink hair at 28.

Neither woman knew what to say in response leading to a quiet and awkward meal.

Cheryl knocked on the door bouncing on her heels anxiously. They’d had a few practice ones before this. Betty and Jughead, Kevin and Fangs, Sweet Pea and his latest revolving door girlfriend. They’d even facetimed Veronica to let her know. Her and Archie are living abroad in England for the year. They have a little 3 year old named Teddy. Cheryl thinks a lot of people in Riverdale can’t name kids for shit. That goes for Polly double.

Toni placed a comforting hand on the small of her back comforting her slightly. Penelope answered the door after a few minutes.

“ Cheryl, I heard you were in town.” She said. 

“Yeah, I sent you a text earlier, maybe you didn’t see it.” Cheryl offered. Penelope never offered them in but she walked away from the door and continued talking. Cheryl followed suit and Toni shut the door behind them and followed after.

“I’m gardening now, I don’t have my phone with me. Too distracting.”

Cheryl hummed in response. They sat down in the living room. Toni always found these sofas uncomfortable.  

“So, what brings you here?” Penelope asked.

“We have some, kind of exciting news.” Cheryl said looking at Toni for reassurance. Toni nodded. “I’m pregnant.” 

Penelope’s eyes went wide, she hadn’t expected that. A small smile came over her face though. “You are?” She asked. Cheryl nodded. “Oh, I’m happy for you, dear. You are happy aren’t you?”

“Well we paid so much for it, she better be happy.” Toni joked. It didn’t sit well with either Blossom woman, they looked at her like she had grown a second head. “I’m going to go make some tea.” Toni suggested and headed into the kitchen.

“How far along are you?” Penelope asked. She reached a hand forward and rubbed down Cheryl’s still flat stomach. Cheryl let her, they very rarely have sweet moments.

“I just went 10 weeks on Thursday.” Cheryl told her.

“It’s sad though, it’ll be another grandchild I won’t see.” Penelope mused. Cheryl’s brow furrowed.

“Why won’t you see them?” Cheryl asked confused.

“Well you’re all the way up in New York. I mean this is the first I’ve seen you in nearly 5 months.” Penelope said with a sad sigh.

“Come stay with us after their born.” Toni suggested arriving back in with the teapot and three cups.

Cheryl looked at her like she had two heads again but for the first time ever Penelope didn’t look at her like she was some stain on her family tree.

*********

“Toni.” Cheryl whispered to her wife poking her in the side. The pink haired girl let out a groan. She buried her face deeper into her pillow. “Toni.” Cheryl said louder and shaking her a bit.

“Fi- -ore minnis.” Toni grumbled.

“Toni.” Cheryl said louder again and sitting on the girls back this time. 

“I’m up, I’m up. Get off of me.” Toni said, lightly pushing Cheryl onto the other side of the bed.

“Look.” Cheryl said softly, lifting her shirt up revealing her stomach.

Toni squinted at it. Cheryl noticed this and to her side. “Look, I’m showing.” Cheryl said excitedly.

“I don’t see it, babe.” Toni said, closing her eyes to try and get a bit more sleep. Cheryl grew angry and gave her wife a light shove with her foot.

“Are you saying I look fat normally? I don’t. I’m showing.” Cheryl argued. 

“You aren’t fat.” Toni said a little bit exasperated.

“I just said I wasn’t. I’m getting breakfast. Don’t follow me.” Cheryl ordered making her way to the kitchen with angry footsteps in her slippers.

*********

Toni was in work when she got a call off Cheryl. She was touching up the photos from a shoot one of the other assistants had earlier in the week. She normally wouldn’t have her phone off silent when working but by chance she had it off today.

Cheryl was panicked when she answered. Toni could hardly make out what she was saying, her breath was hitched and she was clearly sobbing. All she heard was blood, scared and sore. Toni’s heart dropped. She left the studio quickly, letting her bus know it was an emergency and rushing home. Cheryl stood in their bedroom shaking when Toni got in. She wasn’t wearing bottoms. Toni spotted the other ones in the corner of the room, inside out with a spot of blood in them. Toni quickly averted her gaze.

Cheryl sobbed harder once she saw Toni. She kept repeating  _ I’m Sorry, I’m Sorry, I’m Sorry  _ over and over again. Toni wanted to cry too but she couldn’t. She had to be strong, she had to let Cheryl know this would all be okay. 

“It’s going to be okay baby.” Toni said, it didn’t stop the floodgates. Toni opened their drawer and pulled out a pair of grey sweats. “Do you have a pad on?” Toni asked her. Cheryl nodded. “Okay.” Toni whispered kissing her temple. She led Cheryl to them bed and helped her pull the sweats on. They looked weird paired with the red flowing top. Cheryl didn’t care. Once that was finished she pulled Toni into a mammoth hug. Toni hugged her back and pulled away after a bit. “Come on let's go to the hospital.”

Toni helped Cheryl into her car before running around to the other side. “This is going to be fine.” She said to herself.

She started the car and Cheryl quickly knocked off the radio, it was playing some up beat teen boppy song that Cheryl did not want to listen to.

“Is it still sore?” Toni asked looking over at her wife when they got caught at the red light.

“No.” Cheryl mumbled. She stopped crying but she kept shaking like a chihuahua and she sniffed every so often. 

“Good, that’s good,” Toni said quietly. 

They reached the hospital quickly and Cheryl was looked at almost immediately. Toni thanked her lucky stars. The doctor left the room to let Cheryl change into those awful hospital gowns.

“Will you hold my hand?” Cheryl asked after she changed into the gown. She looked paler than she should. Toni’s heart broke at how vulnerable she looked. 

“Of course, you don’t have to ask.” Toni reassured grabbing onto her hand.

Cheryl nodded, she knew that too. She was just scared.

“Okay Cheryl, the doctor told me you had a bit of bleeding?” An ultrasound tech asked as she walked in. Cheryl nodded and gripped tighter onto Toni’s hand. “Sometimes that can be normal in a pregnancy. I’ll just go see if I can find a heartbeat.” The tech informed as she began to set the ultrasound up. 

“Okay.” Cheryl whispered. Her eyes were on Toni.

“How many weeks are you?” The tech asked as she began to apply the gel to Cheryl’s exposed stomach. Toni would certainly agree now that there was a bump there. A decent sized one at that. 

“She’s 20 weeks.” Toni supplied.

There was silence in the room as the tech searched for a heartbeat. Cheryl held her breath and bit her lip, her grip on Toni’s hand tight. Until  _ badoom--badoom--badoom.  _

It sounded like music.

*********

Toni likes to draw shapes with her finger on the bump when Cheryl is asleep. It pisses her off because the baby like to kick wherever Toni is drawing . She thought it was cute when it first happened, until it started to disrupt her sleep. Well as much sleep as she was getting being 6 months along. 

When she got in from work Cheryl was napping on the sofa. Horrible for her back but ideal for Toni to get bump time. The white tank top she wore had ridden up to reveal her belly. She still had her belly button which Cheryl was oddly grateful for, she thinks it looks gross. Toni thinks it’s cute. The bare belly beckoned Toni closer. She dropped her camera onto the coffee table and sat on the floor. Her wife’s bump by her head. She reached up and began to swirl and curve her fingers against the taught skin on her lower stomach. Cheryl’s feet shifted a bit and Toni feared she would wake but it never came. She felt the baby kick back and Toni smirked. She moved around and began to poke and prod there, to see what reaction she would get. The baby kicked again harder this time. She heard Cheryl grumble a bit and readjust herself, closer to Toni by coincidence. Toni continued with the game until she felt a weak and sleepy hand shove her away.

“Stop messing, you two.” Cheryl reprimanded with a small laugh.

“Sorry I can’t help it.” Toni said giving her wife a kiss. Cheryl sat up on the sofa and Toni helped her stand up. She went 6 months yesterday. 

“I should start wearing dungarees or something. Hide it from you.” Cheryl suggested with a yawn.

“It won’t stop me.” Toni promised. “I did want to talk to you about something,” Toni said in a bit more of a serious tone.

“Shoot.” Cheryl said as she walked into the kitchen. She is on a berry tea kick at the moment and that’s all she drank.

“I think we should move.” Toni suggested.

“With what funding?” Cheryl asked with a laugh as she inspected the mug she took out of the cupboard.

“We can afford it. I did the maths.” Toni said, proud of herself. She followed Cheryl into the kitchen area. The kitchen and living area is one giant open space. Cheryl was leaning over the counter to take the weight off her back as her tea brewed. 

“And where is it you want us to move to?” Cheryl asked as she shook her tea bag around.

“Riverdale.” Toni suggested. Cheryl looked ready to fight that. “Listen first, we both can work from anywhere, why be stuck here? The city isn’t a good place to raise a baby. I mean remember how hard it was to get used to the traffic when we first moved out. Imagine that with a newborn.” Toni reasoned.

“I don’t want to go back to Riverdale. That entire town hates me. Plus it isn’t that much better to raise children in. There was a fucking serial killer there for a while, or did you forget?” Cheryl countered.

“The town does not hate you, I did not forget about the serial killer. And I don’t know if you remember but they caught that sicko. Plus we’d have so much more help there than here with the baby.”

“Ugh, can we talk about this after they’re born. I’m too pregnancy brain to discuss anything serious right now.” 

“Okay.” Toni compromised. 

*****

“This year I just want to stay in, order the greasiest take out we can find and watch some shitty on demand movie.” Cheryl told her wife the day before Valentines. This day a year ago they agreed to all this. Cheryl rubbed over the bump. “Baby agrees.” Cheryl offered.

“Whatever you want, sweetheart.” Toni told her as she played with Cheryl’s hair.

*********

“Toni!” She heard being yelled from the front room. Toni was in bed trying to answer some last minute emails on her laptop.

“Yeah, babe.” She answered, eyes still glued on the screen. She was wearing her new reading glasses. Cheryl got oddly turned on by them so now she’s taken to wearing them even when she doesn’t read them, which goes against most recommendations. 

“I need your help.” Cheryl responded. She seemed frustrated. 

“What is it?” Toni asked as she signed off one of her emails.

“Oh for the love of … Will you just come out her please?” She yelled back, angrily. Toni doing as she was told set the laptop aside and went out to her heavily pregnant wife. She was standing by the front door ready to go out. Toni swears if all of that was to get a kiss goodbye she swears she may snap. 

“What’s wrong babe?” Toni asked her with a sigh. Cheryl glared at her bitterly. 

“I need your help.” Cheryl repeated.

“With what, Cheryl! Be more specific, please!” Toni snapped. Cheryl only glared at her more. 

“I need you to  _  -ie -y oemaces. _ ”

“I can’t understand you. Speak up.” Toni ordered.

“I’m too fucking fat to reach the fuck down and tie these shitty ass fucking shoelaces. Could you do them the fuck for me?!” Cheryl snapped angrily at her wife, more so out of embarrassment than anything else.

“We’ve been over this pregnant does not equal fat.” Toni looked down at the open laces on the runners she was wearing. “You normally wear your boots.” Toni pointed out.

“Yeah well, my feet are too fat for those too. So be a doll, dick-face and tie my fucking shoelaces.” Cheryl growled angrily, she crossed her arms over her chest like a child. 

Toni bent down and tied her shoelaces for her. Cheryl’s face seemed to be permanently sour at this stage.

“You know calling me  _ dick-face  _ is a real high school Cheryl thing.” Toni told her as she stood up.

“Yeah, well being a dick-face must be a real fucking Topaz thing.” Cheryl spat as she stormed towards the bathroom because that’s where she lived as of late.

“You took my name, remember?” Toni called after her, with a smirk in her face knowing she’d won. “And you’ve two weeks to fix that swearing problem or are baby will come out a sailor.”

*********

“Baby.” Cheryl said, she sounded pained. 

“Hmm.” Toni mumbled looking over at her wife. Cheryl was sitting upright in the bed. She had one hand on her back and the other on her stomach.  As soon as she saw this she shot up. “Is it the baby?” Toni asked concerned. She reached out to grab Cheryl’s arm.

  
  
  


“I think so. They’re fairly regular, every 10 minutes.” Cheryl told her. “I’ve been up a while.”

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Toni asked, looking at Cheryl like she was insane. Cheryl rolled her eyes.

“It’s fine, I wanted you to sleep that bit longer. Will you call the hospital for me and let them know? The midwife's number is on the fridge..” Cheryl requested. Toni quickly shot out of bed. She was nervous and excited and scared. 

Cheryl looked at the alarm clock they had on Toni’s dresser. 5:34 a.m. She wondered if her mom would be awake yet. She chanced it giving her a quick call.

It rang four times before an answer came to the phone.

“ _ Cheryl? Why are you calling so early? _ ” She asked. She didn’t sound sleepy like one would expect most people to be like at 5:34. 

“Hey mommy. Em, I think we’re going to have the baby today. I dunno, if you wanna come down or wait til they’re born or…” Cheryl trailed off.

“ _ Are you in the hospital? _ ” Penelope asked.

“No, we’re still at home. Toni is on the phone to the midwife. I think the contractions have to be 5 minutes apart before we go in. They’re only 10.” 

“ _ Okay. I’ll drive down and meet you when it’s bright out _ .” Penelope told her. Cheryl nodded to herself. 

“Alright. I’ll see you later, mommy.” Cheryl told her. Her mother ended the call. 

“Okay so there should be a room there for you when we go, so let’s just hope some other pregnant bitch doesn’t come and take it.” Toni told her. Cheryl smiled at. 

“We’re going to meet are baby today.” Cheryl told her, running circles around the top of her stomach. She felt engorged.

“What do you think it is? Last guess.” Toni asked her.

Cheryl hadn’t given it much thought. Everyone they’ve spoken to had said boy so she was expecting a boy but she’d be happy with a little girl. 

“I’d be happy with both, I’d love a little girl.” Cheryl told her. Toni nodded.

“I think it’s a girl.” Toni agreed. 

“Here comes another one.” Cheryl grumbled as she leaned forward in the bed, her legs spreading apart to let her belly dip down between them. Toni quickly grabbed her hand and counted her breaths down with her. “I think that one was 8 minutes.” Cheryl noted looking at the clock.

“They’re moving fast.”

*********

By 10 o’clock that morning Cheryl was sat up in a hospital bed hooked up to various machines and iv’s. It was a nice room too, it was cosy.  There was a little walk in bathroom in it so Chery never had to walk far. The hospital had her walking around as much as she could earlier but Cheryl had exhausted herself. The contractions were coming every 3 minutes but she was only 4cm dilated.

“I can’t wait to be home.” Cheryl complained. “If I ever have to do this again, I’m doing it at home.” 

Toni looked at her sadly and brushed her hair from her face. Cheryl was horrible at tying her hair up. “Want me to tie it back for you?” Toni asked. Chery nodded and leaned forward. Toni haphazardly threw her wifes hair up in a bun. It was ridiculously long as it was so there was a few straggly bits that fell out. 

“How does it look?” Chery asked, giving the bun a little wiggle to see how tight it was. Given it didn’t fall down immediately at that Toni was pretty impressed. 

“Want the truth or a lie?” Toni asked. Cheryl giggled at that.

“God, I probably look like a mess.” Cheryl sighed leaning back against her pillow.

“You look beautiful.” Toni told her, “I mean you still look a mess, but you’re a beautiful one.”

Cheryl rolled her eyes at her. She felt another contraction come on. Toni watched as the machine hooked up to her noted it down on reams and reams of paper.

There was a knock on the door. Toni stood up from her spot and went to open the door. Cheryl’s mother walked in with the authority she knew she had. She had a small gift bag and a little teddy in her hand.

“Hi mommy.” Cheryl said doing her last breaths as the contraction had passed. “What’s in the bag?” Cheryl asked trying to peak from where she was sitting, it was no use.

“Hmmm, it’s for the baby.” Toni rolled her eyes. “How are you doing, Cheryl?” She asked taking Toni’s seat by the bed. Toni looked at Cheryl like this was her fault.

“I’m good, everything was fine. You got here quick enough.” Cheryl commented.

“Yes, no traffic.”

The room settled into silence. Cheryl yawned. She hoped this would go by quick enough.

*********

It was 5:30 p.m. before Cheryl could start pushing. The hospital had given her a lunch earlier that she promptly vomited up. A nurse said that it was common. She was exhausted. She did not have the energy for this. She had listened to Toni and her mother make awkward small talk and passive aggressive quips at each other without stepping in for the last 3 hours - that’s how tired she was.

“Toni, I can’t do it.” Cheryl whispered, choking back a sob. She was too tired for this.

“What? Yeah you can baby, you have to start pushing.” Toni reassured holding onto her hand tightly.

“Are you ready Cheryl?  3...2...1… push.” The doctor between her legs called. Cheryl shook her head, but he couldn’t see that. Cheryl pushed any way. She let a tiny cry out and fell back against the pillow.

There was a midwife in her ear trying to get her to do the breaths but Cheryl ignored her. “Toni, it hurts too bad.” Cheryl cried, a single tear tracking down her cheek.

“Yes you can, Bombshell.” Toni promised. 

“I just said I fucking couldn’t” Cheryl growled more to herself than Toni. 

The doctor called 321 again. He seemed impressed this time. “You’re doing good, Cheryl. 3 more like that and they should be out.”

That picked her up a bit more, motivated her to keep going.

And he was right 3...2...1… pushes later a flailing baby was placed on her chest. There was a nurse patting them down quickly Trying to cover Mother and baby in as much blankets as possible. The hospital had a skin to skin policy that Cheryl was not complaining about. 

“Omigod, omigod, omigod.” Cheryl kept repeating to herself. 

“See, I told you you could do it.” Toni told her sticking her face right up against Cheryl’s to try and get the best look at the baby as possible.

“Did you see what it was?” Cheryl asked Toni looking up at her. 

“No, I was too busy looking at their mama do a bang up job.” Toni teased, kissing Cheryl on the side of the head. It was gross and sweaty. 

“Check.” Cheryl told her, trying to lift the towel off of her. Toni helped her remove the towels and Cheryl carefully lifted the babe off her chest and turned them around to face Toni. Toni smiled happily and looked at Cheryl.

“It’s a girl.” Toni told her and Cheryl smiled too. 

“A baby girl.” Cheryl said excitedly. 

Toni looked over at Penelope watching the couple, Toni noticed tears in the older woman's eyes.  It honestly took Toni by surprised, she had always assumed the woman was made of ice. Penelope raised a hand to tell Toni to leave her be, go back to Cheryl. Toni didn’t need to be told again. She looked back down at her wife and daughter. Oh god she had a daughter. 

She lay perched on Cheryl’s chest for 15 minutes before the nurses came back to clean her off. 

“Wanna cut the cord, mommy?” One of the nurses asked Toni. Toni’s eyes lit up. She had never even thought it through that she would get to do this. She gave Cheryl a kiss on her forehead and followed the nurse carrying the tiny infant. Oh god she was so little. They lay her down on the scales an weighed her. “7 pounds 6 ounces.” The nurse announced.

“She’s right where you want her to be.” The nurse told her. “Ready to cut the cord?” She asked. 

Toni nodded and followed the nurses lead. The nurse handed her over the scissors. The cord was already clamped off from earlier. Toni cut just above it where the nurse advised her to.”Nice job.” 

The baby squirmed a bit. The nurse quickly swaddled her tightly and passed her off to Toni. It was the first time Toni held her daughter. She was so much smaller than she imagined a baby would would be. The nurse told Toni she was a perfect weight and her height was normal but Toni can’t imagine a smaller baby. Eloise was the last baby she saw and she didn’t get to see her until she was 3 months. 

“You’re a natural.” Penelope told her, looking at Toni. 

Toni smiled at her and looked back down at her baby. She wants this moment to last forever. She looks pretty similar to Cheryl, Toni thinks. She had seen Cheryl’s baby photos, and their little baby looked nearly identical to that. Except for the tuft of dark hair she had. Toni knew the sperm donor had brown/black hair so that wasn’t really too surprising. She’s the most perfect thing Toni has ever laid her eyes on.

*********

“I should probably get going, it’s pretty late.” Penelope said, it was 10 that night. Cheryl was glad she did come. It was nice to start to build a more positive relationship with her mother, she’s determined not to let her child feel alone like she did at times. 

“You can go back to the apartment, Mrs. B.” Toni suggested. “I have the room set up at everything.” 

“Okay, yes. If that’s okay.” Penelope said. Cheryl was surprised, normally her mother never cared about intruding.

“It’s not a problem.” Cheryl reassured. Penelope smiled and stood up from her seat. 

“Thank you. I nearly forgot, this is for her.” She said handing Cheryl the gift bag. Cheryl smiled and took the bag from her. She opened it up. Inside was a simple ruffled white dress. There was red roses stitched along the end and a red collar and trimming around it. It’s very old beauty Chery thought, very much her mothers style.

“I don’t know if you recognise it but this is the outfit we brought you home in.” Penelope explained it to her. “I wanted you to have it. I have Jasons too, but I don’t think little missy will be needing that so I’ll keep ahold of it.”

Cheryl was honestly shocked, this was the sweetest thing her mother had ever given her. Cheryl assumed her mother had thrown away their baby clothes. 

“Thank you Mommy. That’s lovely.” Cheryl told her. 

“I’m glad you like it. I’ll hope to be up again tomorrow.” Penelope said and walked out the door.

“That’s really nice of her.” Toni said once Penelope had left. Cheryl nodded “We need to give her a name.” referring to the sleeping baby in her arms.

“I didn’t think this would be so hard.” Cheryl sighed

“What about Missy? It sounded nice when your mom called her little missy.” Toni suggested.

“We are not southern.” Cheryl exclaimed nearly offended at the suggestion. “Missy Topaz, could you even imagine,”

“I like Sarah.” Toni said

“Sarah Topaz, eh” Cheryl judged. “Tally Topaz?”

“Cheryl, what kinda name is Tally?”

“Shut up.”

“I like Ally though. Ally Topaz?” Cheryl didn’t immediately veto it but eventually shook her head.

“Your surname does not work with any name!” Cheryl sighed.

“We could give her yours.” Toni suggested. Cheryl shook her head vehemently.

“I took your name, she wouldn’t want mine anyway. The Blossom name does not bring anyone good luck.”

“It brought me some.” Toni countered.

Cheryl hummed and stared at the sleeping babe. “What about a middle name?” She offered.

“Well we’ve got it half down.” Toni joked. “You’ve Irish in you right?”

“I mean like a while back in the line.”

“What about Nessa? There was an Irish girl in my elementary school class. Her name was Nessa, I always thought that was cool.” 

“Nessa Blossom Topaz.” Cheryl said announcing it. “I mean it’s a mouthful but I like it.”

“Me too.” 

“I’m so tired babe.” Cheryl told her laying down.

“Go asleep, I’ve got her for the next while.” Toni told her and Cheryl was too tired to fight her.

“I love you both so much.” Cheryl mumbled as she tried to get comfortable in the bed.

“We love you more.”

*****

fin


End file.
